Fable: Retold Chapter 16
The Hidden Sword Avo's Tear "Let's hope they're not in some other language" Leo said as they entered Maze's quarters and searched the selves. "First Entry" Ace read, "References to Avo's Tear and hard to come by, but I won't give up. If I could wield it's power in my hands everything could be different. I would be able to stop Him myself. Or at least hand it to someone with the courage to face Him..." "Maze" Zane spoke, "I found a History of the Guild book too." "I found another entry" Leo said holding it up then read aloud, "Today I found the best description of the legend of Avo's Tear yet. It was in an appendix to a rare edition of a History of the Guild and describes how the sword was created. Unfortunately, there is no mention of where it might be hidden." "Third Entry. At last! I've found a tattered scroll with the location of Avo's Tear. Retrieving it couldn't be simpler. One needs only read the inscription on the empty grave in the Guild courtyard and think of the weapon to be judged by the Old Heroes. I can only hope they can see my true intents and find me deserving" Zane read before flipping the paper over, "Fourth Entry. It didn't work. I am forever in His grasp..." "Poor Maze" Ace said. "Let's go to the courtyard" Leo said as they three headed down to the courtyard where the four graves stood. "Okay, hold this Leo" Zane said handing his sword to Leo then looked at the inscription, "This grave awaits a Hero worthy of joining the legend who lie here." "We see that you are pure of heart and have sacrificed ultimate power for the good of our land" a voice spoke then above the grave a sword appeared from smoke floating in the air, "we judge you worthy, Hero. May Avo's Tear burn through the forces of evil in your hands." "There it is" Leo said as Zane approached the floating sword. "Kind of looks like the Sword of Aeons but this one don't look evil" Ace said. "According to this the Sword was imbued with extraordinary power when the Guild Mage Solcius used it in a spell to close a large vortex. For a long time, it has existed only as a myth among acolytes. Its strength rivals even the Sword of Aeons" Leo said reading one of Mazes notes. "What do you want to do with the Harbinger?" Leo asked. "Before it was heavy as hell you seem to hold it just fine" Zane said as Leo swung it a few times. "Thanks" Leo said. "Man! Both you got legendary weapons while I am stuck with this Obsidian Axe!" Ace said. "Come on you got a good weapon" Zane said. "Good! Not legend! Were legends now! I need a weapon that goes with my legend!" "You're a Mercenary turned Hero that's all you need" Leo said as they entered the map room. "Look a new Quest Card! Return the Knothole Glade Chief's son who is being held for ransom" Zane said. "Let's go" Leo said dragging Ace to the Cullis Gate where they entered the Knothole Glade village and headed up the hill to find the Chief while it rained. "Always raining in this bloody region!" Ace growled as they approached the Chief. "Oh, a Hero, at last! It's my youngest son! He's been captured by Bandits! I told him never to go playing in the woods. They said they'll send me his head if I don't pay the ransom! Why does everything happen to me? Why?! They're holding him in a cave in Witchwood, those filthy savages! You have to rescue him! Here the ransom gold. If you can kill the lot of them, it's yours to keep, just make sure my son is unharmed! Oh I must lay down now in my hut. That is all too much" he said heading inside. "Hey over here" a man said getting their attention. "What do you want?" Zane asked approaching. "So you're off to free my little brother are you? That's just lovely, lovely but you know, my father is a stupid old man. Can you believe he's talking of making the brat the next chief around here? We can't let that happen my friends. It would be the end of this town, if you want to make some serious gold, bring the boy to me. I'll be waiting for you on a secluded path on the opposite side of the Demon Door" he said walking away. "Ugh! Just like with Lady Grey except it's brothers and the oldest wants his little brother dead, this makes me sick!" Zane growled. "Let's save the kid then deal with the older brother later" Leo said as they headed down the hill. "I can't believe it that someone would kill their own flesh and blood" Zane said. "There evil in this world Zane it happens" Leo said. Later in the rain the heroes approached the cave to find Bandits waiting for them outside. "You Heroes always have to stick your nose in everything, don't you?" he said as Zane held up the bag of gold, "well, as long as you've got the gold the boss won't mind. Go right in but don't get any bright ideas though. We'll be waiting right here." "Nah" Zane said using the Chaos spell on them making them attack each other before heading into the cave. "Hey! What's the big idea attacking my people? The ransom just went up, now hand the gold over. Any more funny stuff and the kid leaves in pieces" the Bandit leader said standing next to the child. "No way" Zane said. "First you attack my boys and you won't pay? I guess you won't mind if we spill the kid's guts out then." "Ice Storm" Zane said making shards of ice hit the bandit leader "and Rise Dead" he said letting Balverine spirits attack the man. "Wow! A real Hero! And you saved me! I can't believe how lucky I am. Bandits and a Hero in one day! I suppose we should get going then. That man you killed is starting to smell funny. I bet we'll see more bandits though! And they won't be happy you killed their boss...haha!" the kid said. "We can handle some weak Bandits easily" Ace said as they headed back. A few minutes later! "Do these Bandits ever learn?" Leo said pulling his sword from a Bandit. "I guess not" Ace said as they entered Knothole Glade and headed to the Chief home. "Oh, my dear boy you're safe! I was so worried!" the Chief said. "It was brilliant father! I was in this cave and there were all these Bandits with these big swords and then-" "Stop, stop! It all sounds so horrible, you're never leaving my sight again!" "Oh father...you never let me do anything fun. Can I at least get a pet Balverine! Pleeeease!" "A Balverine?! Avo help us! We'll talk about it later. Once again our town thanks you. I just hope I never have to call on your services again! It's a terrible strain on my nerves." "I hope you can come and kill Bandits every day!" "Oh about you oldest son...yeah we asked us after you left to bring your boy here to him by the demon door so he can kill him" Zane said. "What?! My son did what?!" the Chief said heading inside. "Someone in trouble~" Ace said. "Okay let's head to Hook Coast" Zane said. "We need to put the heart in the lighthouse" Leo said. "Better get some winter gear then were heading into a very cold region" Ace said as they headed to Bowerstone for supplies.